The present inventions relate generally to the field of implantable medical devices (IMDs). More particularly, the present inventions relate to IMDs such as implantable neurological stimulation (INS) devices that include features intended to reduce magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) distortion.
Implantable neurological stimulation devices (sometimes referred to as an implantable neuro stimulator or INS) generate electrical stimulation signals that are used to influence the human nervous system or organs. Conventionally, the INS has been surgically implanted into a patient in a subcutaneous pocket in the abdomen, pectoral region, or upper buttocks area. Electrical contacts carried on the distal end of a lead are placed at the desired stimulation site (e.g., at a location in the spine or directly in the brain) and the proximal end of the lead is connected to the INS.
It may be desirable to implant the INS at a location in the patient's head in cases where the distal end of the lead is provided at a site directly in the brain. For example, it may be desirable to implant the INS under the scalp of the patient's head (either on top of the surface of the skull or in a pocket or cutout formed in the skull).
One difficulty with implanting medical devices such as INS devices within the body of a patient is that the materials used in such devices may tend to alter or distort images produced during MRI scans. Such distortion may extend beyond the immediate surrounding area of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an implantable medical device such as an INS that exhibits reduced image distortion when MRI scans are taken as compared to conventional devices. There is also a need to provide an improved implantable medical device that utilizes different materials for components to minimize MRI image distortion. There is further a need to provide an improved method of performing an MRI scan that provides less image distortion as compared to conventional scanning methods.